User talk:AEon
Welcome Hi, welcome to Overlord Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Armor page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) : I prefer British English I suppose.--Jezquester 18:28, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :: OK, I turned a few pages into AmE because that was what the majority of pages was using that I read, will fix that back to BrE. Obviously, page naming like "Armor" will be a little less trivial to fix, so I won't change any of the page names. —AEon 20:58, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Help If you can help with my minion costumes page please do Crazyzom 14:06, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Overlord Wiki Ok, it should be made fixed width then.--Jezquester 20:40, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Logo While the New Look Wiki's logo (or whatever you call it) looks pretty god, the Overlord has two Is through it, mainly because it's from the second overlord game. Is there anyway to remove the II? It'd look better, IMO, if it didn't actually read out 'Overlord II Wiki'. :Eh, okay then. Really, I thought the name 'Overlord Wiki' would make people automatically assume it was the series and Overlord II Wiki (well, in the logo at least) might be the one that could confuse people, but that's just me. Don't get me wrong, I like the new game's logo better, but the IIs really annoying me. Alas, it cannot be changed. Manga Maniac 21:40, October 21, 2010 (UTC) MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation Sorry to be a pain, but again, its the New Wikia Look. It appears you can only four tabs (or whatever they're called, heck if I know) in the navigation on the top. May I suggest removing the Content Navigation and sacrificing the official links section. I also suggest putting recent blogs under community so we don't have to get rid of it. Manga Maniac 21:51, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :Edited the main page's talk page like you said. Concept art Hello,as you can see, I am gargantuan224.I made edits and added concept to many pages.Look this concept.Is it good? I am adding concepts to the pages. My Thanks to You Hello AEon,thank you for the compliment.I will tell you where i found them:In www.gamona.de.Visit it for more.I can give you to see these ones: Another concept art Another concepts-for ......everything. The language The concept art are (especially the previous ones) are from one my cousin. He know Bulgarian language very-well and used it for the names of the concept. Before i can add it i didnt see the other language and i used english language for the description.Like ЛОВЕЦ.jpg and the description.ЛОВЕЦ (my cousin taught me)I am translating in English language this way:ловец-hunter. Farewell,from Gargantuan224 3D Models Dear AEon, do you like my 3d models?See these:::: Are they good?They will show even the thiniest detail of these imperial morons-their ruby-encrusted belts,their sandals,their robes.See Marius"s book and Borius"s wine bottle.See the ruby-encrusted necklace and their scalps.It is strange,but some sort of alopecia (hair loss) is ravaging their hair.Only Borius has got a ring. : Look fine... — AEon 05:30, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Question AEon, please answer me, are the Gargantuans and the Eradicators mutants - I think they are. What do you think???? : I remember something about the Gargantuans being a new special breed of soldiers, created by the "insane" Emperor, so one could call them mutants. The Eradicators could pretty much just be "large" humans with a special armour and weapon strapped to their back. — AEon 06:26, May 12, 2011 (UTC) But why they never speak a word But AEon, why do the Eradicators and the Gargantuans never speak? :How should I know... they just don't. They are so-muscular? How? The normal soldiers and the centurions even are like thiny gnomes in comparison with the eradicators. They use really an interesting beam and heavy armour ,but how they are so-muscular? They must be mutants or another breed, because they are not similar with the Gargantuans. And the Gargantuan roars, the Eradicator-grunts. I can't understand this! And their use is like... hmm... like giant improved Empire henchmen.:I am not really sure what you are getting at, I was not saying that they *are* anything, I am just guessing, one would have to ask the developers what they were thinking. Anyway what difference does it make? — AEon 10:27, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Their skin And the skin... as you can see the Gargantuans and Eradicators have brown skin, unlike the normal soldiers. I bet the mentally insane Solarius uses innocent citizens of the Empire, as test subjects. One centurion said: "They will die for their Empire" for the citizens, when the soldiers are using bombs. See this 3D model-these citizens' skin is very similar to that of the Gargantuans. I would not be surprised, if that is true, because the citizens are the perfect test subjects. Truly,it is quite... hmmm... strange, but the helmets are hiding the all face and it is quite difficult to recognise the actual face. You can imagine what will be the face with a monstrous mutation. :Again, nice speculations, but in what way relevant? If you want to add speculations about the characters, then do so on the appropriate page, e.g. add a new " Speculations " section for this. — AEon 10:32, May 13, 2011 (UTC) My Excuses AEon,My Excuses for my curiosity.I know i am so-nosy.Can you excuse me? I will give you these majestic concepts for excuse!